Spice grinders are fitted to glass bottles or other containers which contain spices such as peppercorns that are to be ground immediately prior to use.
A spice grinder normally comprises a first component which has threading or other formations which enable it to be fitted to the container. The first component has a bore the surface of which is serrated, the serrations forming grinding teeth.
Within the first component there is a second, rotatable component. The outer surface of the rotatable component has teeth which lie radially inwardly of the teeth on the first component. The two sets of teeth define a grinding gap.
To enable the degree to which the spice is ground to be adjusted, the bore can be tapered and the second component can be conical. By displacing the components axially with respect to one another, the width of the grinding gap can be adjusted.
The object of the present invention is to provide a spice grinder which has an improved structure for enabling the degree to which the spice is ground to be adjusted.